1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an electric emasculator and means for castrating a bull calf. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel electric emasculator and a means for castrating a bull calf, or the like, which employs the use of a crushing block which lodges on top of a bifurcated fork structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,639 by Lagier discloses a cutting shears having an electrically heated blade which is used for docking of animals as well as for cuttings the ears of certain breeds of dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,148 by Meador Illustrates an instrument for cutting navel cords and tails wherein the blade is heated so that cauterization occurs when the cut is made. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,578 by Helbling relates to a docking iron which simultaneously cuts and cauterizes the stub of the animal's tail, coagulating the blood during the amputation. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular electric emasculator and method for castrating a bull calf, or the like, of this invention.